


A Different Point of View

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, you watched the video. You're just supporting his work, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post.](http://ohhellosugar.tumblr.com/post/47329713597)

Yeah, you watched the video. You watch everything from RoosterTeeth because that’s what supporting girlfriends do, right? 

It was for work, of course. The kissing the girl. You’re not really the jealous type, anyway.

But watching him kiss - actually him, not just feeling it, but  _seeing_  him do it…Well, it left you  _burning._ You slam the laptop shut, trying not to run to find him. You take the stairs two at a time, calling his name. He doesn’t answer, but you hear the shower running.

Perfect.

You enter the bedroom, stripping as you cross the floor to the bathroom. You open the door and silently shut it behind you, eyes locking straight onto the shower. You pull open the glass door, closing it swiftly so the heat wouldn’t escape.

It startles him, and he flips around to look at you, visibly relieved when he recognizes whom it is. His open mouth forms into a smile, and you crash your lips together, putting your hands on his hips to pull him flush to you. He grunts in surprise, but doesn’t fight it, kissing you back and sliding his hands up and down your back. You run your hands from his hips up his chest, one going around his neck and the other cupping his cheek. You can’t stop thinking about the video, about how he looks, and you moan out at the thought that he looked like that now, kissing you, with the only barricade between you being the spray of hot water. You feel him grin at the sound, and one hand grabs your ass, pulling your hips to his and rolling them together. He’s hard, and God you want him. 

"Fuck, Gavin," you whisper against his mouth, grinding against him again. "God you’re so hot, so fucking hot."

He kisses down your neck, and you throw your head back to give him access. He sucks at the juncture of your shoulder, and you groan out. “Like this, do you? You kinky little thing, you could get off just like this, with me kissing you, hmm? Don’t even have to  _touch you.”_ As he says those last two words, his hand cups your breast, and you arch as he takes the nipple into his mouth and  _fuck yes_ he’s good with his mouth. He swirls the nub with his tongue, takes it between his teeth and pulls - gently, at first, nibbling and sucking and his other hand is now working your other nipple. He switches sides, bites the soft flesh before he finally starts teasing the tip, his free hand sliding down your side, down your hip, stroking your thigh, then the inner thigh. You’re shaking now, completely at his will and you arch up into him, barely able to catch your breath to beg him for more. He finally slips his hand between your thighs and you can’t stop the loud moan that sounds a little like his name. His thumb brushes your clit and what escapes may be a sob or a gasp. You buck into his hand, and you feel his grin at your shoulder. 

"Tell me what you want, baby," he croons.

"F-fuck, Gavin, you, please, I want you inside of me, want you to fuck me, please, hard and fast, please Gaaa _aaaav-“_ He cuts you off when he pushes a single finger up and in. It’s not enough, not nearly enough.

"God you’re so wet," he groans out, and you see his cock twitch, and it only makes you impossibly hotter. He slips another finger in, curling them and making you keen. He slides them out, then back in, starting a devastatingly slow pace. You try to fuck yourself down onto his fingers but he pulls out quick, kissing you again to silence you. He’s a tease, you both know it. Loves to drag it out, loves to bring it on as long as possible until the end. Just when you’re about to cry out with frustration, he pulls out of you completely and steadies you with his hands on your hips and presses himself in. You both groan out as he slowly bottoms out, biting into his shoulder when he pulls your hair. 

"Fuck, you’re tight," he praises, and you just whimper, pulling back and thrusting onto him to give him the hint to  _move._  

He catches onto that quick, flipping you around to press you against the wall so he can fuck you properly. You hike your legs up around his waist and the deep angle makes your moaning louder, hanging onto his neck tightly. He fucks into you, urged on by your begging of ‘ _more, faster, yes Gavin please, fuck me,’_ and the hand that doesn’t hold you up returns to your breast, toying with the nub once again.

He kisses you once more and the thoughts from earlier return, and you throw your head back to  _scream_  because the neighbors need to know just how fucking good Gavin Free is to you.

He comes shortly after, moaning out against your neck. 

You’re reluctant to move after, but the water is starting to get cold. You quickly finish cleaning off, slipping out of the stall while he turns the knob off. He presses up flush against you as you wrap the oversized towel around him, and his hands go to tighten the excess around you. You slip your arms around his waist, kissing him again, though with much less desperation and need. You kiss him until you’re dry enough that he drops the towel to the floor. You each slip into underwear, the most bare minimum of clothing, before he tugs you into the bed, pulling the covers over you. You kiss him, and you lay pulled up tight to him, just kissing him until you both drift off into sleep, breath mingling as your lips barely touch. 


End file.
